


peeking at the demon lord

by mattheewww



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Male Solo, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheewww/pseuds/mattheewww
Summary: Simon find hunson having fun by himself, it end up they both enjoy themself with a little friend.





	peeking at the demon lord

I walked down the corridor of the house of marceline’s father, and then I stopped in front of a door, I opened the door slowly, without knocking or even saying something to show my presence, I saw Hunson, when I saw him I immediately went for the doorknob but my body refused to listen to my regrets, I listened to him instead, trying to find out what he could be doing wrong,

I instantly heard a moan, my whole face flushed a bright red and without his consent I peeked at him. Hunson was touching himself, stroking his dick with a slow pace,

his finger calmly going up his shaft and touched his second head, he moaned again but more loudly, he then lazily rolled his finger on little circle on it, and he breathed heavily “a-ah god s-Simon”

when I heard my name there were a shock that crept down into my groin and I try my best not to groan his name, pre-cum started rolling down along his shaft and balls.

he pumped it faster and groaned, he was beautiful, his eye closed in concentration, his mouth was open and his tongue was hanging outside of it, it was so hot. he then licked his fingers and touched his head again but now he was massaging it rapidly, he increased the speed and cried out my name “Simon, Simon, Simon!”

I could hear it in his voice that he was close, so close now that he could orgasm at any minutes, with his other hand he grabbed his balls and stroked it with a tight fist, I saw a little bubble of sperm cumming out of his dick that turned into an explosion of cum, he cried out and pleaded to himself “fuck please! Ah, please!” but he didn't stop himself, he was blushing and moaning, I know his dick must be oversensitive by now, but he kept rubbing it swiftly, it was like he was punishing himself, and then another big shot of jizz came out his dick “a-Aahhg -yesss” he slowly stopped.

he cleaned his dick and closed his zipper, they're still a big bulge in his pants. Hunson took a deep breath and let it all out, I am so embarrassed if he finds out that I was watching him and even getting turn on he would kill me for sure.

 

The next day

 

It was in the evening when I heard Hunson emit those weird sounds again, I walked to his room once more to discover that he was still masturbating but now it was even more extreme, a powerful vibrator with a big rounded tip was pressed hard against the peak of his squirming rod,

he was moving the device up and down, doing very slow movements, despite all that, his muscles were twitching and trembling so much, I honestly never saw an object vibrating that fast, the adult toy was loud, I think if I ever try the intimate product I will not even last a minute, it's so excitting,

Hunson sobbed more and more aloud, I knew he was trying not to make any noise because he probably thought I was asleep ... shit, why am I still peeking at him again?

“AH!” I fell back to earth and Hunson clogged his mouth with his hand quickly noticing what he had just done, but that did not stop him from forcefully giving himself pleasure,

his cock was so beautiful ... so Smooth and wet, veins bulging outward to show how sensible it was, and what to say of the head, it gives me so much desires to let my tongue slip on its skin, sucking on it and bopping it with fierce, stimulated his nipple, make him beg for more, mhh ... “Simon?”

I no longer heard the sex toy vibrate, I open my eyes and to my terror Hunson was looking directly at me with his eye wide open, he didn’t know what to say, what excuse should you declare when you’re caught being all naked with only a vibrator in the hands?

“You...you have been there for a while ...r...right?” “I-...n -... yes …” I claimed feeling abashed

He was looking at me with cheeks blushing purple, he glanced at the door and asked “can you...close the door. Please?” to be honest I was a little disappointed, I got up and closed the door “wait! I meant shut the door but you stay inside ... get it?” my face lit up and a smile appeared too, I closed it, but with me inside of Hunson room

“Come closer Simon.” he demand, I sat next to him and admired him, Hunson turned the machine on and brought it closer to my cock hurriedly, I could feel the vibrations even with an inch away from me,

Finally, it was on me, sending waves of pulsion on me, it was extremely powerful that even with two layers of clothing I could still feel its strength “mhhh ahh shit, that's so good.” he licked my neck and whispered in my ear with his burning breath “hmm you love it, huh?”

I couldn't stand it anymore, I felt my penis inflating more in my pants “yes, so very much” he switch it to his crotch to tease me and carassed himself with the violent vibrations “ahhh Simon” my eyes burned on him, my hands quickly slid on my pants, and he undid and removed everything that was tightening against my penis,

my cock was filled with pumping blood, the Lord of the nightosphere devoured me with his eye and moaned, getting closer to me, he kissed me,

((the next part of the fanfiction will come soon))

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfiction and it had to be a nsfw fanfiction of hunson/simon, plus I want to practise my writing in english so I'm sorry if it's not that great.^^


End file.
